iOMG Alternative Endings
by bigdreamer26
Summary: On April 9, 2011, the best thing yet happened on iCarly. Sam kissed Freddie! But iCarly fans are left with a torturing cliffhanger. What happens next?


**Oh wow. it sure has been a while since ive posted any thing. but heeeeres some stuff! i absolutely LOVED iOMG and it inspired me to start writing my OWN endings, since dan made it into such a torturous cliffhanger. But in this story, there will be a different ending EACH chapter. heres the first:**

* * *

><p>What? What is going on? Why can't I move? Why are my lips so warm? Wait. Sam Puckett is kissing me. SAMANTHA PUCKETT IS KISSING ME.<p>

And as soon as it began, its gone. I look into her face filled with shock, terror and utter fear. I should say something. Anything. Where is my voice? I was talking so much (too much) just a minute ago.

"Sorry," she mumbles, with a tone sounding like she actually meant it. Gotta stay cool. "It's cool," I manage to choke out. Wow. Is that it? Nice, Benson.

Ten excruciating awkward seconds go by. What do I say? What do I do? Why am I an idiot?

"Why am I an idiot?" I hear her say, as if reading my own mind. I fall out of my trance, only to see her trucking through a stunned Carly Shay going the other way out the door.

"What. Was. That." Carly asks in disbelief, as I walk over to sit in the previously Sam-filled spot, and begin to play with the waterbottle she was playing with. I can't seem to find words again. I stutter, then just simply shrug. Carly just stands there still, her arms crossed. I look up, then back down again.

She groans then says, "I'm going to find her." She trudges back into the building, angrily mumbling on her way. I remember there was a time I would have done anything for Carly. That seems like a far distant world. A world where I hated Sam Puckett. The name itself would just make me want to hurl. I'd go home and cry some nights, just thinking about the cruel pranks she pulled or the mean things she called me.

But then I got a bit older, and I knew how to deal with her. Fight back. So I did. I always tried to level the playing field but I always ended up losing. Why? I could never understand that. It drove me mad some days.

A little bit later, I decided to follow the wise words of Steve Brule and try to "kill her with kindness." I'd try to be as nice as possible, offering her bags of bacon, helping her with the projects she actually decided to do, even give her advice. Though it may have helped a little bit, she still bullied me.

And now she's goes and KISSES me? What is this? Is she trying some new mental abuse sort of thing? I don't understand what's going on. I feel a bit light headed.

I close my eyes and lay my head back against the brick wall. It's quiet time. I like to do this thing called "quite time" whenever I'm stressed or confused. I know it sounds weird, but it helps. I just lie back and clear my mind completely. I like to think of myself just sitting in a completely white room. Quiet, and calming.

But all I can see right now is blue eyes. A pair of blue eyes filled with fear, regret and a twinge of longing. I can't get them out of my head.

I quickly stand up and shake my head. I glance up towards the night sky, where (shockingly, since we are in Seattle) every star is brighter than the next. I need time to think about this. But I also need a distraction. Ugh, and that dumb project. The one that started it all. Well, I'll head back in and pray that I don't see anyone I don't want to on the way.

I quietly open the door, and creep on in. I cautiously move through the halls, slowly turning corners, looking at the floor, on my way to where Brad should be. I open the doors to, luckily, just see Brad sitting there alone, typing on the computer.

"Oh hey, man, where've you been?" Brad asks after glancing back at me.

"Uh, nowhere," I mumble out. What is with me? Why can't I speak.

"Well, I think we're almost done, just a few more things to check," Brad says. I nod, but don't say a word.

Brad and I run a few more tests, fix a couple of little glitches and before you know it, we're done. Time flew by, as it was now 7 am and the project was finished. Oddly enough, I hadn't seen any fellow iCarlies visit Brad and I. Wow how time flies when you are avoiding things.

"Well, what should we do now?" Brad asks. I shrug.

"Breakfast?" He requests. I nod. Brad makes a bit of a face. I haven't spoken much ever since I got back to continue our project. We head down to the cafeteria, where no one seems to be. A lot of kids usually blow off the night and mess around, and end up cramming their projects till the last second. But, I could never do that.

Brad gets a huge breakfast, since we seemed to have missed dinner last night. I'm not really hungry, I just grab a bagel. We go to sit down, and I am kind of scared because I don't really feel like talking.

"Hey, guys," says this girl Jessica, who seems to have a bit of a thing for Brad.

"Hey, Jess!" Brad says enthusiastically. I nod. Luckily, she sits down and starts talking to Brad. It seems like he has a thing for her. Good for him.

I have my own problems to sort out. Ugh. I can't understand why she'd do this to me. Where is she? I haven't seen her all night. And more surprisingly where is Carly? Do you think she's still looking for her? I know there's no way Carly can find her, unless she wants to be found.

Thoughts are jumbling around in my head, when eventually I hear, "Alright, see you guys!" I come out of my haze to see that Jessica left the table.

"Alright, dude, wanna go prep our project to be turned in?" Brad asks.

"'Kay," I mutter. Brad makes the same face as before, but as if he's trying to conceal it this time.

We head back up to our room, and begin cleaning up our area and preparing our project to turn in. And in the nick of time, we finish to go to the ceremony. After the lock-in, we have a weird sort of turn-in ceremony. Not really though. It's more like we all go into the auditorium, turn in our projects, and Principal Franklin gives a speech. Pretty boring.

Brad and I head down to the gym with all of our equipment. We place our stuff outside and bring in just what is necessary to turn in. We squeeze into the auditorium, place our project on the mini stage, and pick seats. I subtly look around the room. I can see Carly on the far end of the room. She looks a bit frazzled. I guess she didn't find who she was looking for, and Gibby didn't really help on their project. Rough.

Principle Franklin begins his speech, and I begin to doze off. And before I know it, I fall asleep completely. It was a rather stressful night.

The next time I open my eyes, I'm in my bed. What? How did I get here? I get out of bed and jump to my mirror. I'm wearing the same clothes. I run out of my room to the kitchen to see my Mom cooking dinner. I just look at her with a confused expression.

"You fell asleep," She says.

"And…?" I ask.

"Well, the Shay's were supposed to drive you home after the lock-in, but I was near Ridgeway so I thought I'd pick you up anyways. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer so I called Carly and told her. But when I got there, you were sleeping in the auditorium. So I figured I shouldn't wake you up since it had been a long night, so I carried you into the car and up to your bed. Wow, are you a heavy sleeper" She explained.

"How did you carry me?" I wonder. I had put on a lot of muscle weight and figured it was more than she can handle.

"A mother should always be able to carry her son, " she says in her crazy mother way. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost 8," she responds, "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I'm going out, I'll be right back," I say as I grab my jacket and slip through the door before she can protest.

Luckily, I had a few bus tokens in my pocket and knew the exact route to take to her house. It wasn't far. Sleep did me good. I know exactly what to say. The truth.

As I get on the bus, I feel more focused as I have ever felt in my entire life. I know exactly what to do, and there is no doubt in my mind. Nothing or no one can distract me now.

Before I know it, the bus reaches my stop. I get off, walk a block, make a left, a right then walk two houses down to her house. I can see her Mom in the window of the downstairs living room watching a reality T.V. show of some kind. I slowly creep around the side of the house, to look up at the 2nd floor fire escape. There she is, leaning against the railing of the fire escape, looking at the moon. I stand there and watch her for a minute, collecting all of my thoughts and trying to relax ever muscle in my body. If I'm quiet enough, I can creep up there without her realizing. I slowly work my way up to platform where she sits. I'm standing 3 feet behind her, and she hasn't realized my presence yet.

"Hey," I whisper softly. She whips around quicker than I had ever seen. I take a step closer, and her eyes have the same look again: filled with fear, regret and just a bit of longing. There is a silence. I slowly walk forward. With every tiny step, the look in her eye intensifies. I cup my hands around her chin. And then I do it. I kiss Samantha Puckett. It's unlike anything I have ever felt in my entire life. At first, she's absolutely frozen, but as I try to deepen the kiss, I feel her muscles relax and she kisses me back. I don't know how long it was, but it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had.

Reluctantly, I pull away and look at her face. She's in disbelief. Time to start.

"Listen, Sam. I love you. I always have. I have tried to suppress it for years, because I knew you would never love me back. I've tried so hard to be at least friends with you, and at time I was afraid that wouldn't even be possible. I don't know if what you did last night was some cruel mind trick or bet, but I thought you should know the truth. Its about time I've confessed. And now you know. So you can laugh in my face all you want, but at least you know the truth." She stares at me for another 20 seconds.

"Are…are you serious?" She croaks.

"Very." I say, staring at her.

"Well, that kiss last night was not a bet or mind trick. It was real. I've loved you ever since the first episode of iCarly. But, you loved Carly. And…I didn't know how to get your attention…so…I bullied you. But all I wanted you to do was notice me. I never meant to hurt you. I love you," she says quietly, and looks down at her bare feet. I pull her chin up to face me.

"Carly Shay could never stand in the way of you," I murmur. Her eyes twinkle a bit, and I kiss her the gentlest kiss ever.

I pull away, and wrap my arms around her, her back to my chest. We stand the next hour looking at the stars, her head on my chest. I have never felt so content.

I quietly chuckle and she murmurs, "what?"

"My mood app works," I chuckle softly. She gives me a little jab in the stomach with her elbow. Old habits die hard. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>The faster you review, the faster i write! :)<strong>


End file.
